Darwin Watterson
"Hey! Let go of my sister!" - Darwin Watterson 'Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the eighth(Jamenson) ' Darwin, a goldfish, is Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. Initially given to Gumball as a pet, Darwin later sprouted legs and subsequently became a full member of the Watterson family. Due to his sudden introduction into the world, he tends to be more naïve and gullible than other characters. He is easily fascinated and scared by simple things. Although his best friend can sometimes be a negative influence on him, he is extremely loyal to Gumball and has often helped him out of sticky situations. However, he's gotten smarter and tougher. He would also act like Louise Belchor. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode To Steal an Freighter from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Relationships Love Interests Lisa Simpson Louise Belchor At first, Darwin seemed annoyed of Louise, but Darwin is starting to like Louise. They both have the same behavior and sometimes the same quotes. Louise seemed to be in love with him. Both of them seem to like goth clothing. Louise liked it in The Frond Files(Bob's Burgers episode) and Darwin in, Homerderd. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, but Lisa doesn't approve. Family Nicole Watterson Don't have a healthy relationship seen in The Particle Invasion Bonding. Gumball Friends Brian Griffin They are good friends seen in, To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter. Elonor Miller They love doing stunts together. Meta-Crisis Rigby In. "To Steal an Freighter", He and Meta-Crisis Rigby became best friends. Appearance His black shadow disappears, almost to the point where it's not noticeable. Also, his legs get a little fatter, and he loses one eyelash on each eye (two on each eye instead of three). Also, Darwin's attitude has slightly changed; from being cheerful and clueless, to being easily angered, especially in "The Words". He seems to have an intense cruelty, as shown in "The Banana". His voice also started to sound lower, and whenever he screams, his voice squeaks, this is probably because of Kwesi Boakye entering puberty. He has short brown hair.Usually, he wears a red cap that he nevers take off except the episode Rigby's Burgers. Darwin weraed Louise's ears in Rigby's Burgers, but returned it. In Death Struck part one,Lisa broke Darwin's arm (cause she was jealous of Darwin and Louise's relationship) So, Dib gave Darwin a robotic arm that can help him, but also hurt him. He has to wear it for the rest of his life. Now, he is voiced by Katgirl1000, making him sound a bit tomboyish (the way she puts him down) In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Zero Gravity He wears a orange goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket and leather pants. Due to on Invader Gumball while becoming an irken, this counts him as an alien. In, Bob Where are you? Homer, have you seen Bob? I understand, Darwin wears a brown dog hat. Darwin also wears black clothing in the episode Homerered. And to be precise, he weared his hair with black highlights. He also wears a green hat (given to Dib) in Meet Jamie Larson, which he hates. His outfits are suggestive. Weapons *Irken Handy Gun *Sonic Screwdriver *Crescent Rose (High - Caliber Sniper - Scythe) *Fire and Ice Sword *Arm Sword *Physics Gun *Lightsaber CrescentRose - Component (1).png download (2).jpg|Crescent Rose (High - Caliber Sniper -Scythe The Sword of Fire and Ice by Nelsonious.jpg|Fire and Ice Sword Physics Gun.jpg Image-1436050739.jpg|Darwin's Lightsaber Custom sonic screwdriver mk ii b profile by sanholo80-d7aciq2.jpg|Darwin's Sonic Screwdriver Quotes *where have you guys been *Megan's in trouble! *let them go already! *hey is it me or did Mordecai, Gumball, and Nicole vanished *maybe he is right, they are friends *Great idea. *Hey is it me or did Zim in Jetstorm form, Gumball in Jetfire form, Stewie in Hot Shot form, Brian in Rodimus Prime form, Studder in Vector Prime form, Paz in Blurr form, Wander in Iron Hide form, Wander in Blades form, Sylvia in Beta form, Skoodge in Boulder form, my mom named Nicole in Strongarm form, Gir in Sideswipe form, me in Fixit form and the Almighty Tallest in Alpha Trion and Perceptor form? *What?! *ow owww just a last bite(sudennly feels funny moving with out controls) what's happening to me *(as a flat fish) it's me Darwin *my bones were out of my body *Gumball. (crying continues) Gumball! (crying continues) GUMBALL! *No I think it was those girls that couldn't stop being disgusting. *Rigby, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! *(Sarcastically) Sure Rigby; we saved the world. I didn't know massive blood everywhere means saving the world. *I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE YOU! (closes his mouth) Oh, I said that out loud. *(Laughs) I hate you. *(Irritated ) My eyes are black. .Louise, you've got taste. *GUMBALL WATTERSON, YOUR REALLY STUPID! !!!!!! .Relax and prentend your spreading butter on a big piece of bread. That's right, spread that butter. With the force.-from Blue Harvest *I'm reckless, rebellious, and in love with Louise Belcher! *Lisa, I hate you. (Singing)I feel the transformation. I feel the power in the seas.-The End part two. *BURN BURN BURN BURN STAB STAB STAB STAB!- To Steal an Irken Boyfriend *Come on now! *Yeah, once we find the writers thatmkept entertaining this, we will destroy them for good! *Aaaah! *Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Hera, Sabine, what the heck is going on here? ("Lego Star Wars: The Regulars") *Hey, what is this white stuff? *WHAT EVER MOM! WORRY ABOUT YOUR BREAK UP WITH MORDECAI! WE NEED TO SAVE THE WORLD! IT WOULD'VE BEEN SAVED IF YOU LET ME LEAD INSTEAD OF TORTURING ME! ("The Particle Invasion Bonding") Abilities Speed, ice breath, laser eyes, strength, flight, intelligence, starbolts, sonic scream, fire, combat. Weaknesses Controlness Darwin does have problems with controlling his powers and himself as well as his firey anger. Trivia .Darwin is ten years old . Darwin is a brunette. .Darwin always wears his red cap. Darwin and Stewie are bestest friends, mentioned in The Particle Invasion Bonding and again in Nicole and Darwin's Bonding Garden. After those episodes, it's mentioned in everyone. Buttercup is Darwin's best friend. Bart is Darwin's second best friend. Louise is Darwin's girlfriend. Darwin only eats twice a week (mentioned in To Steal an Irken Boyfriend) Darwin has hazel eyes. Darwin's middle name is Jamenson.(mentioned in The Particle Invasion Bonding) Darwin likes bull dogs (mentioned in To Steal an Irken Boyfriend) Darwin created, owns, and use the Crescent Rose (High - Caliber Sniper - Scythe) Gallery Plan running.png 1010874 556698794392487 1593283895 n.jpg CARE1010151400002452 011 640x360.jpg Gumball's Eight Children.png Pros1.png The-Meddler.jpg 773557 1310608771546 full.jpg Darwin-watterson-darwin-watterson-31740999-1150-615.png Tawog darwin looking mad on you by josael281999-d7c5tg6.png IMG_20160811_131730_797.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2 (1).png download.t omcat.jpg Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member Category:Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby